Priority
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Taken place in the game, not anime. The earthquake in Canalave City didn't go as smooth as it seemed . . . but what was occuring in its library? Twinleafshipping, JunxHikari Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters


**Priority**

_Jun's POV_

I was interrupted by the thud of books falling to the floor.

I jumped for the priority, knowing Empoleon would care for himself at the stairs. I grabbed Hikari from her seat beside me, knocking us both to the ground. Her Infernape (I forgot its name) was out a second later, one flaming arm around her neck, nearing mine on her waist.

He risked a look over her tense body to stare at me in shock. _He was Hikari's protector, so what was I doing beating him to her?_ I offered a weak smile, pulling Hikari as close as possible.

Her hand found my free one and clasped it tightly. The tremors were slowing, becoming lighter. "How'd you do that?" she rasped once they stopped.

I shrugged and stood, brushing off my pants nonchalantly. I picked up her hat while Infernape helped her rise. He was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"Everyone all right?" the old man called. I nodded, unable to find my voice. I had never been quite so scared, and for once, it wasn't for me. I suddenly stood erect, looking around at the extensive damage.

"Empoleon?"

. . .

I watched Professor Rowan's treatment of my partner with a mixture of emotions. Relief mainly, but there was also confusion, along with just blankness. It hadn't taken long to find Empoleon, but it still felt like it took an eternity.

Hikari insisted it took me five seconds, though.

"You saved me instead of running to your partner," she mumbled bluntly. I ignored her, refusing to look away from my limp Pokémon. Hikari gripped my shoulders and forced my back to the professor's work. "Speak, dammit!"

I sighed, holding on to my newly-gained maturity. "I thought Empoleon could save himself. I was wrong – so wrong."

The thing that happened next shocked me out of my trance:

Hikari slapped me.

My jaw dropped: I was completely stunned. I forced myself up, using my height as an advantage. "The hell, Hikari?"

Her sympathetic eyes were gone, replaced with that cold fire she got around Team Galactic. "Don't you realize what Empoleon did? See that bookshelf over there? Yeah, there you go. Get it now?"

I _did _get it. Empoleon hadn't seen me shove myself and Hikari away from our seats. Even so, a hundred-pound bookshelf now enveloped them. I bit my lower lip and forced back tears. I would _not _cry now.

Not in front of Hikari, and especially not in front of Lucas. I didn't really care if the professor saw my tears – he didn't seem the type to judge.

But I still didn't want anyone here thinking I was weak, even though Hikari had fourteen years to notice it before this moment.

I held back a scream, but it was difficult. I wanted to _get out of here. _

Hikari smiled up at me, playing the bubbly young girl she used to be. "Jun, turn around." I loved that she pretended not to see my bleeding lip and blinking eyes.

I rotated and ran to Empoleon, but wasn't able to get my arms all the way around him. He chuckled and patted my head. _That was a close call, eh, boss? _I elbowed him playfully when I pulled myself away.

"Whoa, look at the TV!" We all gathered around Lucas, eager to see the cause of the destruction.

"Team Galactic," Hikari growled, before even reading the headline. Infernape and Lucas both outranked me in reactions, rushing to join her as she ran to the stairs.

"Hold it!" Professor Rowan shouted, holding out his arms. I stood and offered him a hand, the most thanks he would get for helping Empoleon. He took it gratefully and I hauled him up.

"What's Team Galactic?" I asked wearily. First I'd missed out on a Pokédex, and now a group of bomb-slinging Pokémon thieves? My impatience seemed to be costing me.

Hikari only needed one word: "Pastoria." Her coal eyes flashed at the fragment of a sentence; I could only imagine the anger in mine. I clenched my fist and shared a glare with Empoleon. "I'm outta here."

We all raced down the staircase, each aiming to be the first outside. Even Professor Rowan managed to keep up.

A sailor came running as we exited the library. "You kids know what just happened?" We nodded, but he still informed us about the bomb. I tapped my foot while waiting for the idiot to end his rambling.

He didn't stay long, probably because of my death stare. As soon as he took five steps, I faced my friends (and Lucas). "I'm heading to Snowpoint," I said bluntly, glancing over the threesome. "Good luck with your lakes."

I didn't get far before Hikari overtook me. "Jun, for Arceus's sake!" I skidded to a halt in front of the route to Jubilife City. It was Empoleon that kept me from falling in.

"It'd be faster to fly to Celestic Town, you know," she sighed, scuffing her shoe hesitantly. "Then just walk through Mount Coronet."

I facepalmed. "Thanks," I murmured, ashamed of my stupidity. "You could have reminded me!" I hissed to Empoleon. Hikari chuckled.

"Jun–" She paused, making sure I was listening, "–don't be reckless, and don't underestimate them. One of the leaders will be there. They're tough if you're not prepared. I'll be along as soon as I handle Lake Valor."

I snorted. "I don't need your help." _At least, I hope I don't…_

She leaned forward and pecked my cheek, blushing. "I know you don't, but I can't help but worry." And with that she called out her Staraptor and flew off to Pastoria City.

She didn't glance back.

3 3 3


End file.
